


In A Frenzy

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, consensual use of sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: "Surely this had to be a scam. Surely he just blew an obscene amount of money on nothing more than some dust he’d just have to sweep up later. He groans and presses his hands to his face, taking a few deep breaths. When he peaks through his fingers, the box still sits there, mocking him.He can feel his resolve breaking, and after several more minutes he finally gives in and opens the cursed box. Inside are twenty small vials of a fine, yellowish powder packed neatly and securely. He takes one out and inspects it, frowning. He’s not entirely sure how he’s supposed to take it. There wasn’t exactly a how-to guide on the website. Snorting it seems painful. He doesn’t think he was supposed to ingest it. So, before he can overthink it, he settles for dumping it over his head and hoping for the best."In an attempt to get over his touch aversion, Sakusa purchases sex pollen online. He may have spent an obscene amount of money on it, but he's still the one who profits.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 331





	In A Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/gifts).



> Hello friends!
> 
> This fic was born back in April when I texted Quip in an absolute frenzy and now it's fit for for the public. Orgasm number eight is courtesy of the lovely Quip. I just edited it for grammar and POV consistency but most of the wording and all ideas are theirs :)

Sakusa glares at the package sitting on his bed and tries not to think about its contents. He purchased it two weeks ago, and was beginning to think he was ripped off until, when he went to go for his morning run, he found it sitting outside his front door. He promptly brought it inside, morning run forgotten, and now he’s in a staring contest with the damn thing. 

Two weeks ago, after he and Atsumu had gone their separate ways for the evening, he found himself unsatisfied. That isn’t to say he didn’t have a good time. Anytime he gets Atsumu’s hands on him is heaven. The only problem is, he’s yet to touch his bare skin apart from his hands, arms, and lips. He wants, he _craves,_ and yet… 

When he tries to let Atsumu slip his hand under his shirt, he can only bear it for a few moments before it becomes too much, too overwhelming, and he has to put a stop to it. Over the past two months there have been improvements. When they first tried it Sakusa immediately recoiled, and now he can handle some light stroking above the waistband of his pants before he has to pull away. It’s infuriating.

So, when he got home that night, he immediately turned to google to help solve his problems. He found about a hundred articles about exposure therapy, which he was already intimately aware of and it never seemed to work. Or maybe it was working, but far too slowly for his liking. After a dozen reworded searches and a handful of really awful popups-- he was going to have to get better antivirus software-- he stumbled upon a peculiar website. 

It was simple and neat, and didn’t even claim to sell anything on the front page. Sakusa doesn’t know why he was drawn to it, but he read about the promises of losing inhibitions and mind blowing sex, and when his cock twitched at the thought of Atsumu being able to properly touch him, he was adding a box of several vials of sex pollen to his cart and hitting “complete purchase” without a second thought.

Now though, with his head a little more clear and dick not as interested, he begins to regret his decision. Surely this had to be a scam. Surely he just blew an obscene amount of money on nothing more than some dust he’d just have to sweep up later. He groans and presses his hands to his face, taking a few deep breaths. When he peaks through his fingers, the box still sits there, mocking him. 

He can feel his resolve breaking, and after several more minutes he finally gives in and opens the cursed box. Inside are twenty small vials of a fine, yellowish powder packed neatly and securely. He takes one out and inspects it, frowning. He’s not entirely sure how he’s supposed to take it. There wasn’t exactly a how-to guide on the website. Snorting it seems painful. He doesn’t think he was supposed to ingest it. So, before he can overthink it, he settles for dumping it over his head and hoping for the best.

The effect is instant. His pulse begins to race and his previously soft cock grows harder by the second. He collapses onto his bed, knees weak, and palms himself through his pants. The pollen is new and strange but this is familiar. He always starts like this, over the clothes, teasing, taking his time. Except tonight he doesn’t take his time. Tonight he feels impatient and the room feels like a sauna. He rips his shirt off and strips down to his boxers.

If this was any other night, he would’ve kept teasing himself until he couldn’t stand it. He already can’t stand it. If this was any other night, he would’ve gone for the condoms at the bedside table, loathe to touch his cock barehanded. When he goes to do exactly that, his hand snaps back to the waistband of his underwear, as if it has a mind of its own, and shoves them down mid thigh.

Without thinking he takes his hard cock in hand and strokes himself. Instead of the usual stomach churning discomfort he feels ecstacy. He fucks up into his fist and comes in a matter of seconds, spilling all over his hand and stomach. If this was any other night, the mess would have made him wrinkle his nose. He’s never been more turned on his life.

As he catches his breath he realizes his cock is still very hard and very interested. He expected this, in theory. He did his research and was aware of the side effects. But seeing it, experiencing it first hand, is entirely different. 

Then he remembers another side effect he read about. He reaches his soiled hand further down in between his legs and prods at his entrance. It’s slick, and not just from the come on his fingers. He slips one inside, moaning obscenely. His cock twitches as he pumps his finger in and out, feeling just how wet he is. A second finger slips in easily, and he scissors them.

There’s a distant, fuzzy thought that he should be wearing gloves. If this were any other night, he would have. But now, he can feel the drag of each knuckle and the rough calluses on his fingers and he doesn’t know how he did this any other way. 

Sakusa’s done this enough times that he finds his prostate easily. His flexible wrists and long fingers aren’t just good for volleyball. He fucks himself on his fingers and strokes his cock with his other hand. Precome floods from his slit and he dips a finger inside, shuddering as it only makes him leak more. He palms the head of his cock, smearing it around until his body trembles with oversensitivity. He doesn’t let up until his second orgasm builds low in his gut.

He can’t stop the small whimpers of “please” that slip past his lips, and the sound of his own voice, needy and desperate, pushes him over the edge. He works himself through it, hips twitching as he covers himself in more come. 

Sakusa slips his fingers out and groans in frustration when he realizes he’s still hard. He’s come twice in one night before, on multiple occasions. But it took much longer than this, and the one night he tried for a third it had been nearly a two hour ordeal. But now his third isn’t far off, and he thinks he may even get up to a fourth at the rate things are going. 

And then he gets an idea, a terrible, filthy idea that makes his cock twitch immediately. He gets off of the bed to rummage underneath and pulls out a medium size, nondescript box. He also grabs a tissue and does his best to wipe himself down, two orgasms giving him enough clarity to not be too obscene. 

From the box he pulls out a bullet vibe and a prostate massager, both remote controlled. He straps the bullet right underneath the head of his cock but doesn’t turn it on just yet, even though his hand wants to inch towards the control. Instead, he shoves two fingers back inside him, thrusting a few times before adding a third. It takes all of his will power not to aim for his prostate. If he does this will all be over way too soon. He stretches himself just enough to take the toy. His fingers pull out with a slick, wet noise and he moans.

Sakusa fumbles around for the lube in his bedside drawer and slicks the toy up. Cool silicone teases at his entrance before he pushes in. The stretch is delicious. Sakusa’s head tips back and he lets out a moan that he’s sure the neighbors must hear. They’re about to get an earful, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

He flips himself over on his stomach, shaking with desire. He flicks on both vibrators, just below the highest setting, and cries out. He claws at his sheets, rutting into them with an animalistic need. Broken pleas fall from his lips and tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

Sakusa writhes on the bed, and thinks he may even hear pounding against his wall but it’s drowned out by the buzzing and sound of his own moans. His cock leaks steadily onto his sheets. The now frictionless drag has stars dancing behind his eyelids. 

He wonders what Atsumu would think if he saw him in such a state. Atsumu watched him once before, to get an idea of what he likes without actually touching him. But there were layers involved, gloves and condoms and certainly no toys at the time. Atsumu got worked up and nearly came from the sight alone. Surely this would drive him wild.

Thinking about Atsumu makes his hips twitch faster. His third orgasm rips through him and he comes like a shot, soaking his sheets even further. He continues to grind into the mattress, wringing out every last drop. The vibrations begin to take him from mind numbing ecstasy to near painful overstimulation. He slaps his hand down on the controls and stills his toys, cock finally going soft. 

The next thing he knows is he’s startling awake to the sound of his phone ringing. Did he fall asleep? How long has he been out? When he checks his phone, sending the call to voicemail, it shows it’s now ten in the morning. He’s been out for nearly three hours. 

“Fuck,” he groans.

The prostate massager had slipped out at some point during his sleep, but the bullet vibe is still strapped to his dick and very uncomfortable. Combined with the feeling of drying come all over his stomach, he feels the need to scrub himself raw. He peels himself off his bed and stumbles into the shower. 

Hot water washes over him. Immediate relief. Sakusa sighs and begins his usual routine, as if he were showering after his morning run instead of fucking himself stupid. Despite his original discomfort when he first woke up, he notices the feeling dissipates quickly. Normally when he gets like that he can feel his skin crawl for hours at a time. But he doesn’t have to turn the heat to scalding and he doesn’t rub at his skin until it’s pink. He feels… satisfied.

Still, he doesn’t think he should jump right into using this with Atsumu. Instead, he’ll give himself a few more trial runs. He wants to make sure he knows exactly how he’ll react. So every few nights, he’ll take out a vial, unceremoniously dump it all over himself, and go into a lust filled frenzy. He goes through six vials before he decides he’s ready.

Saturday evening, Atsumu swings by with takeout from their favorite local restaurant. They take their usual places on the couch while they eat and flip through channels to find something to watch. Anticipation bubbles in Sakusa’s gut as they finish their food. The moment Atsumu closes the styrofoam lid on his container and places it on the coffee table, Sakusa is on him. He pushes Atsumu against the couch and kisses him for all he’s worth. Atsumu makes a surprised noise but quickly adjusts, sliding his tongue against Sakusa’s with a practiced ease. Strong hands grip Sakusa’s waist above his clothes and he growls in frustration. He pulls back and Atsumu whines at the sudden loss.

“I have something I want to try,” Sakusa says in a rush, before he can second guess himself.

“Oh?” Atsumu’s pupils dilate, in interest.

Sakusa leads him to the bedroom and directs him to sit on the bed. He rummages around in his closet for the box and pulls out a single vial. He presents it to Atsumu without comment, who looks visibly confused. 

“It’s sex pollen.”

“Sex pollen?”

“Yes. Sex pollen. I bought it.”

The silence that follows is deafening. Sakusa’s palms begin to sweat. Maybe this was a mistake. Atsumu probably thinks this is too much all at once. Sakusa wants to take it all back, pretend it was all a joke, but the words get stuck in his throat. He’s frozen in place.

“Dude…”

Here it comes. Disgust, rejection, ridicule.

“I think you got scammed.”

The tension leaves his body. If that’s all Atsumu’s worried about, Sakusa can prove him wrong. He raises one eyebrow, challenging.

“And if I could prove to you I didn’t?”

The tell tale hitch in Atsumu’s breath is all the confirmation he needs, but he waits for Atsumu to speak.

“Then I’d say do it,” Atsumu replies, rising to the challenge.

Sakusa opens the vial and dumps the contents over himself like always, ignoring Atsumu’s poorly stifled laughter. It dies down when Atsumu notices the change. Sakusa trembles with desire. He wants to devour Atsumu. But he doesn’t. He waits for Atsumu to make the first move. When he doesn’t, he strips down to nothing, revealing his already hard and leaking cock. He pleads with his entire body, _touch me, touch me, touch me_.

Atsumu is helpless to say no. He’s on him in a second, shoving him against the wall and his tongue down his throat. Sakusa sees stars. He ruts against Atsumu’s thighs and comes in mere seconds, whimpering into his mouth. The first one is always quick. Atsumu pulls back, pupils blown wide, lips swollen and spit slick. So beautiful. 

Atsumu glances down and notices that Sakusa’s erection hasn’t flagged a bit. He seems at a loss, still processing the effects of the aphrodisiac. 

Without thinking Sakusa blurts out, “The most I’ve done is seven in one night.”

It’s like a switch flips in Atsumu with that one sentence. All traces of hesitation are gone as he sinks to his knees and takes Sakusa in his mouth. Sakusa cries out and his legs nearly buckle from the warm wet heat of Atsumu’s mouth. There’s no technique and a hint of teeth Sakusa is distantly aware shouldn’t be there. But it’s so perfect. He grips Atsumu’s hair and tugs, earning a delicious whine. Atsumu pulls off with an obscene pop.

“Fuck my face,” he pants out. “Use me.”

Who is Sakusa to deny his request? 

“Tap my thigh three times if it’s too much,” is all the warning Atsumu gets before Sakusa tightens his grip and starts thrusting. 

Atsumu doesn’t take it like a champ. Drool spills from the corners of his slack mouth and he chokes around Sakusa’s cock. But he never once taps his thigh. He grips hard enough to bruise and moans obscenely. Atsumu looks up at him, long lashes blinking away tears. He looks an absolute wreck. Sakusa starts babbling.

“Shit. Tsumu. You look so good. Feel so good.”

It’s not long before the warm, wet heat of Atsumu’s mouth sends Sakusa over the edge. Atsumu tries to take it all but he pulls back, coughing and sputtering with come dripping down his chin. He takes a moment to compose himself, looking as wrecked as Sakusa feels. Once he does, he stands up and hauls Sakusa over to the bed, throwing him down roughly. Sakusa can’t bring himself to complain when the brazen show of strength makes his cock twitch and leak. 

Atsumu reaches for the bedside table, presumably for the lube, but Sakusa grabs his wrist.

“Wait,” he pants.

Atsumu’s eyes go wide, apology ready to fall from his lips when Sakusa guides his hand in between his thighs. Atsumu gasps when he feels the slick that’s gathered. He inches his fingers higher, prodding around Sakusa’s sopping hole. Sakusa keens and shifts his hips, silently begging Atsumu to finger him. The first one slips in easily. Atsumu curses under his breath. He quickly adds a second and begins scissoring him open. 

Sakusa writhes underneath him, trying to match his pace. It feels so much better than he could have imagined. This is what he’d been missing out on. When Atsumu adds a third finger he curls them, searching for that sweet spot. When he finds it Sakusa arches off the bed and screams. Atsumu stops thrusting his fingers entirely in favor of abusing Sakusa’s prostate. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes as Atsumu alternates between light and hard presses.

Atsumu leans down at nips at the shell of Sakusa’s ear, making him shiver. He wants more. He needs it. But Atsumu continues his sweet torture.

“Tsumu. _Please_ ,” he begs.

Atsumu shushes him gently. “I know ya can come just like this, baby. I wanna break yer record tonight and you’ve only come twice. This’ll be yer third. C’mon, come on my fingers.”

And Sakusa does. Atsumu works him through it, pulling out when Sakusa begins to shiver from overstimulation. He quickly replaces his fingers with the head of his cock, but he doesn’t push in. Behind the teasing smirk Sakusa senses hesitation. He knows they’re both clean. They got tested in the beginning just to be safe. Saskusa can’t quite form words, so he shifts his hips impatiently and whimpers. Atsumu gets the hint and slides in all the way to the hilt, throwing his head back and moaning. He doesn’t give Sakusa any time to adjust, not that he’d want it. He fucks into him mercilessly.

“You feel so fucking good, baby. So good. Please tell me you feel good too. God you’re gorgeous.”

Praise flows freely from Atsumu’s lips and washes over him. Sakusa tried to imagine this every time he used one of his toys but nothing could compare to the real thing, to his Atsumu. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him down. He kisses along every inch of skin he can reach. His lips, his cheek, his neck. He bites and sucks along his collarbone, marking Atsumu as his. 

Sakusa feels as Atsumu’s hips stutter, like he’s getting close, and the thought of Atsumu coming inside of him drives him wild. When Atsumu speaks his voice is strained.

“C’mon, baby. Come fer me. Please.” 

Atsumu starts stroking Sakusa’s cock in time with his thrusts, and orgasm number four builds low in his gut. Atsumu whispers words of encouragement into his ear, spurring him on.

“You can do it, baby. C’mon. _Kiyoomi_.”

The use of his given name sends a jolt through him and he comes like a shot. Some of his release hits his chin, and he can feel as Atsumu follows him over the edge, spilling into him. He starts to go soft but doesn’t move. Instead he captures Sakusa’s lips in a deep kiss, impossibly sweet and incredibly filthy. Sakusa whimpers, cock still hard and twitching with need.

“Jesus, Omi. Yer insatiable.”

“Th- that’s a big word coming from you.”

Atsumu smacks him on the arm playfully. Sakusa snorts and smiles up at him. He knows Atsumu will need a break, so he gets an idea.

“Under my bed,” he says, nodding his head towards the floor.

Atsumu fishes out his box of sex toys and his eyes go wide. Sakusa can see the gears in his brain halt. 

After a few moments Atsumu manages to choke out, “Which one?”

“The wand,” Sakusa replies without hesitation. 

Atsumu grabs the toy sitting right on top and sets the box aside. He plugs it in and switches it on immediately. Sakusa’s cock twitches at the sound of the buzz. Atsumu swallows thickly as he brings the wand to the tip of Sakusa’s cock. He arches off the bed and cries out. Pleasure gives way to overstimulation when Atsumu leaves it there. He looks dumbfounded, like he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do.

“Move it you idiot!” 

Atsumu snaps out of his fog and moves the wand down Sakusa’s length. He sighs in relief, rutting against it and moaning as it reaches his balls.

“Atsumu!”

He leaves the wand there, this time with intent. Sakusa squirms, desperate for more stimulation. He whines and shifts his hips but Atsumu doesn’t budge. Luckily, Sakusa knows his weaknesses.

“ _Tsumu_ …”

It comes out needier than intended, but it does the trick. Atsumu clicks the vibrator up another notch and slowly trails it back up Sakusa’s leaking cock. When he reaches the head again he lets it linger just long enough for Sakusa’s cock to twitch but moves it before it becomes too much. Atsumu continues the back and forth motion while stroking Sakusa’s inner thigh with his free hand. Sakusa spreads them on instinct. 

The slow pace is torture. Sakusa needs more if he’s going to reach his fifth orgasm. He growls when Atsumu drags his nails along his thigh. 

“So pretty,” Atsumu murmurs, so soft that Sakusa isn’t sure if he was even meant to hear it.

Atsumu’s fingers prod over his entrance but don’t push in. Sakusa feels like he’s going mad. He needs those fingers inside of him. He tries to grind his hips down but Atsumu pulls away, never giving him what he wants. What he craves. Eventually he breaks, no longer above pleading. 

“Fuck. Miya. Tsumu. I need your fingers. Fuck me.”

“All ya had to do was ask, baby,” Atsumu purrs. 

Two fingers slip in easily and knock the breath right out of him. Atsumu curls them perfectly with each thrust, driving Sakusa closer to his fifth orgasm of the night. But he still needs more. Words fail him as he tries to tell Atsumu to turn up the vibe. Instead, broken sobs and choked off moans force their way out. 

But Atsumu knows what he needs. He turns the vibrator to its highest setting and Sakusa screams. He can’t even bring himself to care about the neighbors, not when he’s coming harder than he ever has in his life. Sakusa shakes and pants raggedly, still painfully hard. 

Atsumu looks at him with a soft, lopsided smile and goes to move off the bed. Sakusa’s hand shoots out and grips Atsumu’s wrist. 

“Where the fuck do you think your going?”

Atsumu’s mouth gapes open, eyes wide. “I. Uh. Towel. You…. break?”

“Don’t you dare leave this bed,” Sakusa growls. “Not when I’m still like this.”

“Yes sir!” 

Atsumu’s earlier surprise melts into a dangerous smirk. He sits against the headboard and pulls Sakusa onto his lap so his back presses against his chest. Atsumu’s half hard cock rubs against the small of Sakusa’s back as he rubs slow, torturous circles around his nipples. Saksusa lets his head fall back onto Atsumu’s shoulder, hips bucking up into empty air.

Before the sex pollen, Atsumu discovered how sensitive Sakusa’s nipples were and never missed an opportunity to play with them over the fabric of his shirt. Now, with no layers between them, Sakusa feels like he’s floating. His traitorous body still aches for hands on his cock and something to fill his twitching hole, but he supposes Atsumu had a point. The small reprieve is nice. As long as Atsumu’s hands are on him he can’t complain too much. 

Atsumu noses at Sakusa’s cheek before moving along his neck, planting soft kisses against his fluttering pulse. He thrusts up against Sakusa’s back, coaxing himself back to full hardness. 

“Kiyoomi,” Atsumu whines, over and over into his skin and hair.

Sakusa never tires of hearing his name on his lips. It sounds like a prayer, like a promise, like a confession. 

Once delicate and teasing motions turn rough and insistant when Atsumu begins to pinch and flick. Sakusa gasps, clenching his teeth in an attempt to stifle any embarrassing noises. His cock twitches and leaks, and he knows this night is far from over. Atsumu presses soft kisses into Sakusa’s hair, mumbling praise.

“Yer doin’ so well, Omi. So good fer me. I wanna see you come just like this. Can ya do that for me?”

Sakusa wants to. He wants it so badly. Beyond words, he lets out a sob and buries his face into Atsumu’s neck. The angle is awkward, but it’s worth the way Atsumu shivers when he mouths against sweat slick skin. 

Eventually, Atsumu noses him out of hiding. They lock eyes and a thrill runs through Sakusa. Atsumu looks as wrecked as he feels. He crashes their lips together and places his hands on top of Atsumu’s, keeping him in place. Atsumu sucks on his tongue and Sakusa comes completely untouched. He whimpers into Atsumu’s mouth as he shakes through orgasm number six. 

As he comes down he feels Atsumu’s hard cock leaking steadily against him. Before Atsumu can react he twists around and shimmies down the bed, lapping at his cock. Atsumu hisses and grips Sakusa’s hair. He stares incredulously as Sakusa plants open mouth kisses along his shaft and sucks on the head. 

“How—” Atsumu’s question is cut off by a gasp when Sakusa dips his tongue into his slit. 

Sakusa levels an unamused stare before nodding his head towards the box of numerous sex toys. Atsumu groans and throws his head back. 

“Of fuckin’ course you’ve practiced.”

Sakusa swirls his tongue around the fat head of Atsumu’s cock before taking him all the way to the root. He stays there for a few seconds and _swallows_ , showing off his lack of gag reflex before pulling off with an obscene pop. He admires Atsumu’s flushed and panting body. Knowing he’s the one to reduce him to such a mess sends a thrill through him. 

He takes Atsumu back into his mouth and sets a languid pace, drawing obscene noises from Atsumu’s lips. Despite his body’s exhaustion from six orgasms, he ruts his still hard cock against the sheets. He whimpers around Atsumu, drool slipping down his chin. 

Suddenly, Atsumu pulls him off, and he’s met with a devilish smirk. 

“Stay right there, Omi.”

Atsumu moves behind Sakusa and pushes his chest into the mattress. He lifts his hips up and Sakusa whines at the loss of friction. Atsumu spreads him wide and swipes the pad of his thumb over his twitching hole. Sakusa doesn’t have to wait long before he feels Atsumu’s hot, wet tongue in its place. Sakusa gasps and his whole body spasms. 

If this were any other night he’d balk at the mere suggestion. But now he has the sheets in a vice grip and bites his pillow, shifting his hips back insistently. Atsumu continues to lick around his rim and prod with his tongue without pushing past the rim. Tears of frustration begin to well at the corner of Sakusa’s eyes. 

Atsumu must take pity on him, because he stiffens his tongue and pushes past the tight ring of muscle. He quickly flattens his tongue and stretches Sakusa, forcing the tears to spill. He licks into him enthusiastically and moans. Sakusa’s whole body trembles with need. Every nerve is on fire but he never wants Atsumu to stop. He feels filthy, but not in the way that makes his skin crawl or threaten to send him into a panic. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to live without Atsumu’s touch now. 

Atsumu reaches his hand around to run feather light touches along his cock. Sakusa’s body convulses and Atsumu responds by gripping him firmly and tugging. The heat of his tongue and hand drag him over the edge once more. This time, Sakusa doesn’t have much left. His cock gives a few pitiful twitches and come dribbles out. If it weren’t for Atsumu holding him up he would’ve collapsed onto the bed. He thinks he’s finally worn himself down but his erection doesn’t flag. His sick and twisted determination tells him he’ll beat his record tonight. 

Too tired to move, he lays down on his side and looks up at Atsumu.

“Tsumu,” he whines. “Fuck me. Please. I need it.”

“Jesus, Omi,” Atsumu says in an exhale. 

He lays down next to him and slips two fingers inside. 

“God. Yer so fuckin’ wet. ‘M gonna take care ‘a ya, Omi. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Sakusa can’t find the strength to speak. He just moans and shifts his hips back weakly as Atsumu adds a third finger. When he slips them out he reaches for a bottle of lube on the nightstand and slicks himself up. He pushes inside slowly without pausing until he’s all the way in. Sakusa’s body is limp, but Atsumu seems content in doing all the work.

He starts with a slow and steady pace, caressing Sakusa’s body from his chest all the way down his knees. It’s soothing. Atsumu picks up his pace, fucking into him at the perfect angle.

It’s so much. It’s so good. Sakusa is reduced to a bundle of nerves, oversensitive and needy.

Words slip past his lips unbidden. “I can’t. I can’t I can’t I--”

Atsumu stills. “Do ya wanna stop?”

Saskusa shakes and shudders, kicking weakly at him. He thinks he may kill him if he stops now.

“You never listen to a single thing I say so why did you choose to listen now?” Sakusa asks petulantly. 

Much to Sakusa’s disappointment Atsumu doesn’t start moving again.

“If ya can’t then ya can’t. ‘M not gonna torture ya,” he says softly.

“The only people who can tell me what I can and cannot do are my coach and myself,” Sakusa spits back. “Now get on with it.”

Atsumu eyes him suspiciously but his cock twitches involuntarily, causing Sakusa to clench down on him. Atsumu groans and resumes his pace. Sakusa whines and shivers, floating between pleasure and pain.

“I can’t,” falls from his lips once more but Atsumu speeds up this time and Sakusa is grateful. He can’t even thrust back, body jolting with each slap of his hips. Atsumu finds the perfect angle again and Sakusa’s hand flies back to slap and grab at Atsumu’s hip. Atsumu’s hand covers his own and Sakusa’s nails bite into his skin.

“I can’t. Tsumu, Tsumu Tsu--”

Sakusa’s body tightens up until he can hardly move before he curls in on himself with a snap. He shakes as he comes dry, firing blanks in the worst kind of way. His breath is ragged as he sucks in air.

“Hurry up and fucking finish already,” he growls, wanting to feel Atsumu come inside him despite every nerve screaming at him.

Atsumu curls around him, conforming to Sakusa’s new position and fucks into him hard and fast. Sakusa chokes on broken moans and whimpers, cock finally soft against his pale thigh. Atsumu reaches down to skim against it with his fingers. The noise Sakusa lets out is inhuman. His body clenches involuntarily and wrings Atsumu’s orgasm out of him. He feels Atsumu’s cock twitch and spill inside of him, and he breathes a sigh of relief when Atsumu finally stills.

Sakusa doesn’t know how long they stay there, ragged breaths filling the air and mingling with the stench of sex. Atsumu’s cock softens and slips out. Sakusa is seconds away from passing out, but he feels himself being lifted from the bed. He smacks feebly at Atsumu’s arms, wanting to be put back down.

“Yer not going to sleep like this, Omi. You’d kill me for letting you wake up with dried come and sweat all over yer body.”

Sakusa still grumbles but he lets Atsumu do as he pleases. He’s right, after all. Atsumu lowers him into the tub, away from the faucet while he gets it to temp. Sakusa lets Atsumu manipulate his body, too tired to move at all himself. It’s soothing, having Atsumu shampoo his hair and lather up his body, and the warm water feels nice. 

“Can ya stand up?” Atsumu asks when he’s finished.

“If you help me I think so.”

“Anything for you, Omi-kun,” Atsumu teases.

His smile is sincere, however, as he helps Sakusa out of the tub and walks him into the shower to rinse off. Atsumu washes himself quickly, laughing when Sakusa demands he pay him back for the used product.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll buy yer prissy shampoo next time don’t worry.”

Atsumu strips the bed after toweling off and rummages around for a fresh blanket to cover themselves with. Sakusa collapses easily onto the bed. The last thing he feels before slipping out of consciousness is Atsumu’s arms wrapping around his waist.

When he wakes up, the sun has set and moonlight filters through his half open blinds. He hears Atsumu snoring softly into his hair. A soft smile creeps onto his lips. The weight of Atsumu’s body is still comforting, rather than oppressive. Feeling bold, he turns around to face Atsumu. His hair is askew and a trail of drool leads from the corner of his mouth to his pillow. Warmth blooms in his chest and he leans in to kiss Atsumu’s forehead.

When he pulls back, Atsumu’s eyes blink open in confusion. His mouth twists into a frown, clearly upset at being woken up, but it melts away when they lock eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Sakusa takes this opportunity to run his hands along Atsumu’s bare skin, down his arms and over his chest, up his neck and landing on his cheek. Atsumu copies the movement but much slower. His eyes scan Sakusa’s face intently. Sakusa doesn’t feel anything except for comfort.

“So,” Atsumu says, breaking the silence. “Sex pollen, huh?”

A laugh bubbles up in Sakusa’s chest. He’s powerless to stifle it. Atsumu starts to giggle too, bringing their foreheads together. Now that his head is clear, it really does sound ridiculous. But Sakusa can hardly complain. Not when Atsumu is touching him freely and Sakusa feels no desire to pull away. Next time, he thinks, they won’t need the viles.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments and kudos are appreciated!   
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/)!


End file.
